2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Astro Version)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was an unusually hyperactive, nearly record shattering hurricane season, with an explosive "gold rush" of activity, in some cases forming a new storm every 1 or 2 days. It produced 23 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. The season officially started on June 1, and officially ended on November 30, however the first storm, Tropical Depression One, formed on April 28. Following One, Hurricane Alberto in late May caused moderate damage to the Leeward Islands and Hispaniola. Hurricane Beryl in mid-June caused major damage to the Yucatán Peninsula. Tropical Storm Chris following after passed over The Bahamas causing minimal damage. The strongest storm was Hurricane Sara, which made landfall in northern Florida with windspeeds of 170 mph (275 km/h), and a pressure of 899 mbar. The second strongest, most damaging, and most fatal storm was Hurricane Isaac, which made landfall on Miami just as it reached Category 5 intensity, with speeds of 160 mph (255 km/h). Isaac caused $114 billion USD in damages, breaking the previous record set by Hurricane Katrina in 2005. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:04/01/2018 till:12/31/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:04/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression=_<≤_39_mph_(≤_62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm=_<40-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1=_<74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2=_<96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3=_<111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4=_<131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5=_<≥_156_mph_(≥250_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TD text:One (TD) from:05/18/2018 till:05/23/2018 color:C1 text:Alberto (C1) from:05/27/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:C4 text:Beryl (C4) from:06/06/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:06/24/2018 till:07/04/2018 color:C3 text:Debby (C3) from:07/15/2018 till:07/18/2018 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:07/25/2018 till:08/02/2018 color:C2 text:Florence (C2) from:08/09/2018 till:08/10/2018 color:TD text:Eight (SD) from:08/09/2018 till:08/15/2018 color:C1 text:Gordon (C1) barset:break from:08/21/2018 till:08/28/2018 color:C2 text:Helene (C2) from:09/01/2018 till:09/13/2018 color:C5 text:Isaac (C5) from:09/07/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:TS text:Joyce (TS) from:09/12/2018 till:09/15/2018 color:C1 text:Kirk (C1) from:09/12/2018 till:09/16/2018 color:C2 text:Leslie (C2) from:09/13/2018 till:09/25/2018 color:C4 text:Michael (C4) from:09/14/2018 till:09/15/2018 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:09/16/2018 till:09/27/2018 color:C2 text:Oscar (C2) from:09/17/2018 till:09/23/2018 color:C3 text:Patty (C3) barset:break from:09/18/2018 till:09/21/2018 color:C2 text:Rafael (C2) from:09/19/2018 till:09/21/2018 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip from:09/23/2018 till:09/28/2018 color:C5 text:Sara (C5) from:09/30/2018 till:10/06/2018 color:TS text:Tony (TS) from:10/01/2018 till:10/02/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Two (TD) from:10/07/2018 till:10/13/2018 color:C4 text:Valerie (C4) from:10/11/2018 till:10/16/2018 color:C2 text:William (C2) from:10/29/2018 till:10/31/2018 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:11/13/2018 till:11/25/2018 color:C2 text:Beta (E2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:04/01/2018 till:05/01/2018 text:April from:05/01/2018 till:06/01/2018 text:May from:06/01/2018 till:07/01/2018 text:June from:07/01/2018 till:08/01/2018 text:July from:08/01/2018 till:09/01/2018 text:August from:09/01/2018 till:10/01/2018 text:September from:10/01/2018 till:11/01/2018 text:October from:11/01/2018 till:12/01/2018 text:November from:12/01/2018 till:12/31/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(from the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One An area of low pressure formed in late April that soon intensified into Tropical Depression One on April 8. Before One was able to intensify further, heavy wind shear hit and it quickly dissipated. Hurricane Alberto A tropical wave formed 350 miles WSW of Cape Verde on May 3. Five days later, the NHC classified it as Tropical Depression Two on the 8th. It soon intensified into a Category 1 hurricane hours before passing by Martinique just around 2 days later. Alberto then weakened to a tropical storm shortly after, before reaching hurricane status again a little over a day later, and made landfall on the eastern Dominican Republic. It then dissipated within 9 hours. Hurricane Beryl A long tracked tropical wave organized into Tropical Depression Three on May 27. It passed over the Windward Islands, intensified into a tropical storm, and was named Tropical Storm Beryl on the 8th. The storm further intensified into a Category 1 hurricane, and then experienced an eyewall replacement cycle, weakening into a strong tropical storm, and then intensified back into a hurricane. Soon after, Beryl rapidly intensified into a Category 4 hurricane with speeds of up to 140 mph (230 km/h), and made landfall on the Yucatán Peninsula near Cancún on the afternoon of June 3, causing intense flooding and damage. Beryl then weakened to a tropical storm, intensifying again to a hurricane before weakening again. The storm made landfall on Florida 30 miles (50 km) SE of Tampa, causing minimal damage. After passing through Florida, Beryl weakened to a subtropical depression before dissipating on July 17. Tropical Storm Chris An area of low pressure formed 250 miles ENE from Puerto Rico on June 11. It soon gained circulation on June 13, and was classified as Tropical Depression Four by the NHC. As the depression intensified into a storm, and was named Tropical Storm Chris on June 14, tropical storm watches were issued in parts of the southern Bahamas, and tropical storm warnings in others. A tropical storm watch was also issued in the Turks and Caicos. Chris made landfall on the island of Andros 90 miles SSW of Nassau. The storm quickly weakened into a tropical depression, before dissipating. Only minimal damage occurred in the Bahamas and Turks and Caicos. Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Subtropical Depression Eight Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac A long-tracked tropical wave gained circulation and became Tropical Depression Eleven on September 1. The storm quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Isaac. Isaac kept intensifying, and on the 3rd had gained hurricane status before passing by Trinidad and Tobago. Soon after, the hurricane began an eyewall replacement cycle, which weakened it back to a tropical storm. A day after, however, Isaac became a hurricane again. After Isaac was forecasted to further intensify and swerve into Central Cuba, hurricane warnings were issued in the Matanzas and Cienfuegos provinces. Isaac soon intensified into a Category 4 hurricane before making landfall 20 miles SSE of the city of Cienfuegos. Even though Isaac had weakened to a Category 2 storm, it soon rapidly intensified. Within 24 hours, Isaac was a Category 5 hurricane, with wind speeds of 160 mph (260 km/h), making landfall 5 miles NNE of Miami, Florida on September 9. In 24 hours, Isaac had weakened to a Category 3 hurricane, and was located 20 miles SE of Daytona Beach. After skimming by the East Coast of the United States up to South Carolina (weakening to a Category 1 hurricane in the process) before making landfall 25 miles SSW of Wilmington, North Carolina on the 12th. Isaac soon dissipated on September 13. Tropical Storm Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Hurricane Rafael Hurricane Sara Tropical Storm Tony Tropical Depression Twenty-Two Hurricane Valerie Hurricane William Tropical Storm Alpha Superstorm Beta Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Seasons that use the greek